


Forgiven

by Salmon_I



Series: To the Moon and Back [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Conspiracy Theories, Fighting, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "They were just humans.""They were people.""Humans are the enemy.  You know this, Michael.  Your experience has taught you that, the same as mine has.”"I don't kill people.""No, you just cover up your siblings' kills." Ophiuchus challenged.The words froze him for a moment, but he pushed past it. "It wasn't Isobel, though, was it? It was you.""But it was Max. In the desert. I was close by. I heard Isobel's scream in my mind.  I'd never met another of my kind. Never felt them. You know what it's like to be alone as one of us. It's like this ache inside you that never goes away. Once you feel that connection, how can you ever go back?"





	1. Chapter 1

  
Michael was disoriented when he was pulled from the pod. The sudden sound of the desert and the wind outside. The sudden feeling of rock and air on his damp skin. He didn't even get his eyes opened before a needle was jabbed into his chest causing him to shout out - more in surprise than pain. His arm was released and he sunk to the ground, blinking to clear his vision - to try to make sense of what was happening.

He didn't recognize the face leaning over him, needle still in hand, and he pushed away - only to bump into the pods. He was naked and weaponless, and his head filled with more questions than he cared to admit. The blank look on the face above him made him shiver. The tilt of their head a moment later confirmed what his mind was telling him he already knew. "Ophiuchus."

She dropped a blanket on him. "The chemical from the hibernation pod should evaporate quickly. You may experience a chill."

It was true. He could feel it evaporating off of him - puffs of silver smoke rising from where it was heavily coated on his skin and hair. His skin was left chilly in its wake. He couldn't recall if it was the same in childhood - his memories of that night were too hazy from age. "What did you inject me with?"

"I waited until the cure was ready. Then I took it from the lab. You should be fine soon."

He wrapped himself in the blanket, eyeing her warily. There were signs of occupation in the cave. Chairs and books. No sign of anyone being there, or of any type of struggle. "Where are Max and Isobel?"

"Safe."

"What do you want?"

"To talk. We aren't meant to be enemies."

"I'm sorry the whole 'possessing my sister to commit murder' must have given me a wrong impression." His voice dripped sarcasm as Ophiuchus continued to pace the cave.

"That was… I made a mistake." Ophiuchus told him. She picked up the backpack by the chair and tossed it next to him.

"Murdering three girls doesn't seem like a mistake.” There was clothing inside the backpack. His clothes. Clearly they’d been prepared for when he awoke. The books looked like Max, which meant he’d been spending time there. That evoked a range of feelings he wasn’t prepared to deal with right now, and he focused on getting dressed and keeping an eye on Ophiuchus.

"They deserved it."

"They were kids."

"They were just humans."

"They were people."

"Humans are the enemy. You know this, Michael. Your experience has taught you that, the same as mine has.”

"I don't kill people."

"No, you just cover up your siblings' kills." Ophiuchus challenged.

The words froze him for a moment, but he pushed past it. "It wasn't Isobel, though, was it? It was you."

"But it was Max. In the desert. I was close by. I heard Isobel's scream in my mind. I'd never met another of my kind. Never felt them. You know what it's like to be alone as one of us. It's like this ache inside you that never goes away. Once you feel that connection, how can you ever go back?"

"You used Isobel! You used all of us to cover up what you had done!" Michael finally exploded. Those two nights had ruined all their lives. He didn't want to hear how important they were to Ophiuchus. How they could ever be anything but something terrible they had endured.

"Rosa couldn't be trusted. That was my mistake. The same one you're making with her sister. I trusted Rosa and she betrayed me."

"Betrayed you how? And what did Jasmin and Kate have to do with anything?"

"I was raised by humans. They used me for their own ends. Used my powers for their own ends." Ophiuchus ignored his questions.

"You're talking about Project Shepherd." Michael guessed.

"I wasn't even given a name, you know. I was just Subject Thirteen. Twelve before me. None still alive."

None of that sounded good, and Michael was reminded of all their old fears. Capture, experimentation. Being diced up to see what made them tick. Alex had shut down Project Shepherd, though. No one was hunting them now. And Ophiuchus kept dodging the real question. "What does that have to do with Rosa Ortecho?"

"That's how I first met her."

"Through Isobel."

"No. That was later. I first saw Rosa at the base where I was kept."

"Why would Rosa have been at the base?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? Rosa Ortecho was an agent for Project Shepherd."

"That's not possible."

"Of course it is. She was Jim Valenti's daughter."

Michael briefly let himself wonder the possibility that this was all some strange alternate reality, or better yet a dream, but apparently Ophiuchus was telling the truth and he was still struggling to keep up with her story. "Then how could she betray you if she was already working for them?"

"She seemed different. Not like the others. I'd been able to connect to Isobel since the night in the desert. To see through her eyes. Experience the world as her. So I went to Rosa as Isobel. We became close. I thought she cared about me. I thought she'd understand."

"You used Isobel to get close to Rosa, and then you killed her when she found out?" Michael interpreted.

"She was going to report everything to Project Shepherd. I saw it in her mind."

"You killed Jasmin and Kate."

"They were a danger to her. I protected her!"

"By killing them?"

"You sound surprised." A new voice interrupted. Michael felt his heart lurch as he turned to where Jesse Manes stood at the cave entrance. He had a gun leveled at them, his eyes hard as he held them in his sights. "I can't imagine why. Your whole species is nothing but cold blooded killers."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing wrong with Jenna Cameron’s reports, per se. But Jesse had been tracking Subject Thirteen a long time, and while they could lie low for months at a time he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. Too much had been happening recently for them to stay silent for six weeks. He had other contacts in the town. Other eyes. The facts aligned slowly. Names.

His son, of course.  
Kyle Valenti. He should have known better than to trust Jim's son.  
Maria DeLuca. Not a surprise either. Mimi had always been suspect.

All coming and going from outside of town on a regular basis. All seen around each other multiple evenings. Staying after the DeLuca’s bar was closed, even.

Liz Ortecho. He wondered if she’d be so keen if she had all the facts on her half sister.  
Max Evans and Isobel Evans-Bracken were no surprise. Jim had suspected the three lost children from the start and protected them until his last.  
Noah Bracken. He supposed he could simply be under his wife’s control, but he couldn’t take any chances.

Coming and going from Liz Ortecho’s lab at all hours for weeks on end.

The absence of Michael Guerin was notable, especially in regards to his son. Then he’d gotten the report he’d been missing. And the report didn’t come from Jenna Cameron. Luckily Jesse had already been on his way back to Roswell, or he might have missed his chance.

Alex had done surprisingly well against him. It was in thinking his upkeep of Project Shepherd was a solo mission that had been his downfall. The tracker on his vehicle had shown one location outside of town where he went with regularity.

Jesse headed there first.

There was a car parked in the spot, but it wasn't any of the vehicles he had under surveillance. It was unlikely the group had taken in another conspirator, or that they would entrust in them so quickly a secret location. The police scanner had mentioned a shooting at the hospital. The same one Liz Ortecho was having secret meetings with the Evans at. That had Subject Thirteen written all over it.

He'd pulled up maps of the location weeks ago, and studied them repeatedly since. The abandoned turquoise mines stood out easily. Why build something there when there was already such a convenient location?

Pulling out his gun and looking it over, he headed carefully across the landscape - keeping an eye out just in case. Being caught off guard by one of the creatures would be a deadly mistake. As he neared the entrance to the abandoned mine he heard two distinct voices in conversation, though he couldn't decipher words at first. They'd never been able to conclude if the aliens had their own language. Several scientists over the years had suggested some form of telepathic communication or a even a type of hive mentality. Jesse wasn't certain which idea was more revolting.

Conveniently, the conversation turned out to be in English - just distorted from being inside the cave. He hadn't seen Subject Thirteen in eight years, but he knew Michael Guerin's voice. So this was where he'd been hiding.

"You used Isobel to get close to Rosa, and then you killed her when she found out?"

So Subject Thirteen had been responsible for Rosa Ortecho's death? It wasn't impossible, but that implied it had been planning it's escape longer than he knew.

"She was going to report everything to Project Shepherd. I saw it in her mind."

So Rosa had uncovered information. Something he'd suspected but been unable to confirm.

"You killed Jasmin and Kate."

"They were a danger to her. I protected her!"

He could see them now, facing off in a room with three of their pods. Empty. Which meant that either it was the pods of Guerin and the Evans or there were three more Invaders in Roswell.

"By killing them?"

"You sound surprised." He leveled his gun at the two as they turned to face him. Subject Thirteen was older, but - yes - this was its true form. Not an agent. Convenient. "I can't imagine why. Your whole species is nothing but cold blooded killers."

"You!" Subject Thirteen stepped forward, but he quickly tossed a canister of orchid pollen at her feet. It sprayed it up, coating everything in the room, including the two creatures inside. Subject Thirteen covered its mouth, no doubt recognizing the yellow powder, but Guerin was unprepared and went down quickly.

Subject Thirteen took a few steps forward, coughing as the pollen took affect. It's hand glowed briefly, threateningly, before fading. It collapsed as well, eyes rolling back in it's head. Jesse didn't move right away, continued to level his gun at them for a full three minutes. There was no such thing as being too careful given the powers at the aliens disposal. Carelessness had lost him soldiers before.

When he'd determined enough time had passed that they couldn't have been faking lack of consciousness, he moved into the cave. The first thing he did was tie their hands behind them, followed by wrapping their arms from the elbow down with bandages coated with a material to block their powers. He tapped some pollen onto strips of material he tied loosely around their mouth and nose - he didn't want them to suffocate, but he did need to ensure they stayed dosed for the trip to Caulfield.

Satisfied with his precautions he moved Subject Thirteen to his Jeep first, before returning for Guerin. He'd finished loading both when he noticed a vehicle approaching.

Alex no doubt. Climbing into the driver's seat, he turned the Jeep in the opposite direction - unconcerned if Alex followed.

About an hour later a coughing sound alerted him to Guerin awakening. The bindings muffled the sound slightly. He glanced in the mirror as the creature came awake, eerie colored eyes blinking open - at first confused by the predicament. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you. It will only make things worse."

Fear showed in its eyes, quickly masked by fury. Jesse watched as the anger transformed quickly to confusion again. It was always enjoyable to watch one of these things learn its powers had been muted - unable to wrought the destruction that was second nature to them.

“Where are you taking us?” The material was to keep them dosed, but it could still speak.

“Somewhere you can be contained.” Jesse offered. “Who were you in contact with?”

“Contact?”

“In the cave. Were you in contact with more of your species?”

“If I was in contact with my species, I’d have left this hellhole ages ago.” Guerin replied.

There was both a chance it was lying, and a chance it was telling the truth. Given the young ages they’d been when they were found it was possible they didn’t know how to contact their homeworld. “And the other two? How far does your telepathic connection with them reach?”

Guerin watched him warily, but said nothing.

“It doesn’t matter. They’ll be joining you soon enough.” That made it struggle against its bindings, eyes narrowed in anger. “Did you think you weren’t being monitored? You were all careful, I’ll grant you that. You less than the others, but just careful enough. Jim didn’t make things easy for me, either. He always protected you.”

“How did you get Ophiuchus?”

“Ophiuchus Subject Thirteen? It was among the pods recovered during the crash. Dr. Holden thought perhaps some of the younger of your species could be reasoned with if properly handled. All attempts were failures.”

“What happened to them?”

“They were put down when they grew volatile.”

“You killed them? Children?”

Jesse snorted. “Listen to yourself. As if any of you, regardless of age, aren’t monsters. But, no, most reached maturity before that become necessary. Subject Thirteen was the youngest. Lasted the longest. Eight years ago it killed Dr Holden and escaped. Project Shepherd was held accountable and shut down.”

“Good.”

Jesse’s hands clenched the steering wheel tighter for a moment, but let it go. It wasn’t surprising that it was pleased by the murder of a human and the shut down of the outpost to monitor the area. “Were the pods yours or did you find more survivors?”

“There are more survivors?” Guerin asked, eyes cautious but interested.

“The knowledge won’t do you any good where you’re going.” He promised it. “Even my son won’t be able to save you there.”

“Leave Alex out of it.”

“You’re the one who brought him into this war. Not me.” Jesse reminded it.

“That’s bullshit!”

“You’ve made him into a halfway decent weapon for you, I’ll give you that. Put him on the path to seeking revenge against me.”

“Alex wasn’t seeking revenge against you.”

“That wasn’t what my son said.”

Guerin’s eyes widened, and he grew silent.

“Or did you think he didn’t talk to me when he held me prisoner in Project Shepherd’s bunker? I tried to warn him then about your species, about you and how you’ve been using him. You have him completely brainwashed, though, don’t you?”

“You know, explain it to me, is it the alien thing or just that we’re both men that makes you completely confused by the idea we have feelings for each other?”

“I’m aware of my son’s perversions. So were you, clearly, when you sought him out to try to turn him to your species side.”

“There’s literally no talking sense to you, is there?”

“I’m not as easily influenced as my son or Jim Valenti by your lies. I’ve seen what your kind are really like.” His hands tightened again on the wheel. The memory threatening to surface. He’d been young and foolish once, too. He’d learned his lesson. Alex, though, he’d turned on his own species. A traitor. Sooner or later he’d have to deal with that. “Alex is following us, you know.” He glanced in the rearview mirror. The vehicle was staying a safe distance behind him - but neither of them were pretending they didn’t know the other was there. Guerin glanced back, trying to see. “Don’t try anything stupid. I’ll shoot you if I have to.”

He’d been paying too much attention to Guerin. He wasn’t prepared when Subject Thirteen launched itself at him, turning it's back forward so it could wrap its arms around his neck. He jerked to try to throw off the hold, and felt himself lose control of the vehicle. He cursed himself for the amateur mistake as the jeep crashed.

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yah. So I set myself up this challenge months ago while planning this fic. Remind me to never attempt to write from Jesse Manes's POV again. Like ever.
> 
> Welcome to the climax of To the Moon and Back. Please enjoy the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex cursed himself for not setting up cameras at the cave. He'd considered the notion, but had felt if he did it was accepting that Michael's condition could be long term. He'd settled for the perimeter alarm instead. When the second notification chirped out from his phone, he pressed the gas pedal down farther - causing the needle to jump and the engine to give a roar of protest. One unexplained visitor to the cave could be chance. But two? Michael was completely vulnerable in the pod, and if whoever was there removed him from it without the antidote...

He wouldn't let himself think about that. He took a deep breath and emptied his mind. Step one, get to the cave. Step two, surveillance. It was no use worrying about possibilities until he had the pertinent information.

The last thing he expected upon approaching his destination was to see his father climb into a Jeep - two unconscious forms in the back seat - and drive off. He didn't need to stop at the cave. He knew one of the two forms in the truck would be Michael. His father wouldn't have left that cave without him. He followed the vehicle - not even trying to be cautious. There had been no way to hide his approach with how things had played out. Right now, the important thing wasn't secrecy as much as keeping his father in sight. Cam and Kyle would have to be the ace up his sleeve.

Kyle’s call had been both a relief and not. Alex was good at putting the facts together. Ophiuchus had taken the antidote. There had been two breaks in the perimeter. Two bodies in his father’s jeep. Given the times between the perimeter alarm going off, Ophiuchus had possibly given Michael the antidote. However, he couldn’t understand the reason they would. Or how they knew where to find the cave. Or how his father knew how to find the cave, for that matter. Too many variables. He’d given Kyle instructions on the route they were taking, and he trusted that Cam was going to catch up before long.

A part of him was still worried he was too late. That Michael's form wasn't unconscious at all, but dead. His hands clenched the wheel at the thought, but he pushed the idea away. If Jesse had shot Michael, surely he wouldn't have taken the body away in his own vehicle. Too much evidence. The thought was only so comforting the farther they got from Roswell. Just because Jesse hadn't killed Michael yet, didn't mean that wasn't his plan wherever he was taking him. He’d still felt relief when he noticed motion in the back of the jeep. Michael was moving. His relief was short-lived, though, because if he was awake why wasn’t he trying to get away? Had he not been given the antidote? Had the antidote not worked? Was he still without his powers; still dying?

A sudden flurry of motion in the back seat was all the warning he got before the second figure leaped at Jesse, and the jeep careened wildly off the side of the road. He watched it crash, tilting on its side and spilling most of the figures in the jeep onto the rocky terrain. He pulled off to the opposite side of the road, grabbing his firearm out from under his seat, as he watched a woman he didn’t know and Jesse both climb to their feet. Michael had yet to move, and Alex was cautious about getting out of the vehicle, staying low as he took the safety off his gun.

Jesse Manes had his own gun out - pointed at the woman, whose arms seemed to be bound behind her back. The bottom of the jeep was facing him, so he couldn’t tell if Michael had been rendered unconscious or was unable to get out because he was similarly bound.

“I should have given you a heavier does. You seem to have built up an immunity.” Jesse was saying.

“After all the times you and Dr Holden dosed me in that powder, what did you expect?” She demanded. “But I’m free now, and I’m never going back to being your labrat!”

“I should have killed you long ago. Every one of you monsters are the same. I saw it from my first mission for Project Shepherd. Tracking one of you that was on the loose. Seeing what you did to your victims.”

“You teach us to kill, and wonder why we do. You hunt us like animals, yet expect us not to defend ourselves.”

“Was Rosa Ortecho hunting you?” Jesse challenged.

“Leave her out of this!” A rock flew at Jesse’s head, and he dodged behind the front of the jeep.

Alex wavered. Everything they discovered said Ophiuchus was dangerous, and that seemed to be who they were dealing with. But his father had been taking Michael somewhere as well, and he knew he couldn’t be trusted. Ophiuchus had moved towards the back of the Jeep, and he couldn't see what she was doing, but Jesse altered his position to aim his gun in that direction. Too close to Michael. He fired a warning shot, the crack of it loud on the deserted highway - the bullet hitting the ground not far from Jesse's feet. "Don't move."

"Alex." Jesse hissed, his face distorting in anger. "You traitor!" He whirled - already firing. Alex dived behind his vehicle, listening to the all too familiar sound of bullets hitting the metal.

"Alex!" He heard Michael shout, and the sound stopped.

He took a chance to peer out from behind his cover, and stared in amazement at the two bullets frozen midair. Michael was on his feet now, though the remains of the same sort of binding that had held Ophiuchus were hanging from the arm he held outstretched toward the bullets.

Ophiuchus was visible again, the bindings loose on her own arms as she moved towards Jesse. The bullets in midair by his car dropped harmlessly to the ground as his father turned to fire at her.

He wasn't certain whose power pelted away the new attack, but he pulled himself back to his feet - spotting Cam’s patrol car coming toward them down the highway.

“All leaks must be silenced. All enemies eliminated.” Ophiuchus seemed to be quoting again. “You taught me that. But when I killed Rosa’s enemies, she hated me!”

“We gave you specific targets. Nothing else.” Jesse fired again, but the bullets were swatted away again.

“You taught me how to wage a war. A war I’m going to win.” She held up her hand toward him, but Michael dodged forward to try to yank her away.

“Ophiuchus, don’t!”

The second car skidded to a stop right behind his, and Cam opened the door, standing behind it to point her own gun at the scene. “Police! Everybody freeze!”

“You dare!” Ophiuchus yanked out of Michael's hold and slammed her hand into his chest. He flew backwards onto the road, landing with a cry of pain. Alex abandoned his own shelter behind his vehicle to run to where he’d been thrown, aware of Kyle coming out of Cam’s car as well; rounding the vehicle to head towards Michael.

Jesse had taken advantage of the moment to pull out a canister of some sort that he was preparing to throw - but his hand froze mid-motion. “No!” He shouted out, face a mixture of fury and fear.

“Not this time.” Ophiuchus held up her hand, and he was suddenly engulfed in flame.

The group froze as his screams filled the landscape briefly, before he fell to the ground - little more than a burnt out husk.

“Fuck.” Cam swore, and Ophiuchus turned toward them.

“All leaks must be silenced. All enemies eliminated.” She repeated

Michael was scraped up - his shirt torn and back bleeding, but he forced himself to his feet, standing between Alex and Ophiuchus. “These aren’t your enemies.” He told her.

“All humans are our enemies!” Ophiuchus shouted at him, rounding the jeep.

Alex became aware of another car coming down the road towards them at the same time as Cam did. “Shit.” She turned to it - holding up her hand for them to stop. The car ignored the signal, and seemed to speed up.

“Not every human is an enemy.” Michael was still arguing with Ophiuchus, trying to talk her down, but Alex recognized the gleam in her eyes. She was on a mission now - nothing was going to stop her.

The car was almost on top of their scene now, and Ophiuchus flung a hand out toward it - swatting it with her power and sending it rolling. It stopped on its side not far from them. He saw Kyle take a step in that direction, but hesitate because Ophiuchus still had one hand pointed that way - not wanting to make a bad situation worse.

“If you choose them, then you’re a traitor.” Ophiuchus snarled. “All traitors are to be eliminated.”

She held out a hand toward them, and Michael reluctantly copied her motion. “Don’t do this.” He asked of her.

“You’re too weak to win this war.” She told him, and suddenly he cried out - dropping to his knees.

“Michael!” Alex aimed his firearm at Ophiuchus, but he felt it be yanked from his grip by an unseen force - both her hands now pointed at them.

The rapport of a bullet split the highway one more time, and Ophiuchus jerked forward as it slammed into her, before falling to the side - dead. Michael took a deep breath of relief, and his own handgun - no longer held by alien power - fell to the pavement.

The group could only turn as one to the crashed car. Sheriff Valenti had pulled herself up through the open window, and her gun was still aimed at Ophiuchus.

“What the hell…” Kyle voiced their thoughts.

Alex moved to sweep up his gun and stand in front of Michael, not trusting that the sheriff’s gun wouldn’t be turned on him next.

“Put your firearm away, Captain Manes. You, too, Deputy Cameron.” Sheriff Valenti climbed down from the car.

“When you do.” Alex demanded.

“Alex!” Kyle hissed. Alex understood why he was upset, but he wasn’t taking any chances with Michael’s life.

Sheriff Valenti, however, simply returned her gun to her holster. Alex hesitated before turning the safety back on, and kneeling down to place it on the pavement - not having had time to put on his holster before everything had happened. Cam holstered her own gun, and for a moment the group could only stand frozen.

“My suggestion is that you all climb back into your vehicles, and return to town. And if anyone asks you - you haven’t left town all day. Is that understood?” Sheriff Valenti asked them.

“And forget we ever saw a showdown between Master Sergeant Manes and a psychotic alien?” Cam translated.

“How could you? You never left town.”

“My father?” Alex asked her. He was still reeling - wasn’t sure how he felt about his father being dead. Or anything he’d just witnessed.

“Master Sergeant Jesse Manes was returning to Roswell when he seemed to have been in some sort of hit and run accident. He was unconscious when the car exploded shortly after due to a leak in the gas tank caused by the crash. You and your brothers will be notified of this tragic news most likely tomorrow.”

“And Ophiuchus?” Michael asked.

“Project Ophiuchus Subject Thirteen will be reported dead to the correct authorities.”

“And who is that?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Guerin.”

“Mom, what is going on?” Kyle spoke again.

“I never wanted you caught up in any of this.” Sheriff Valenti’s face softened as she faced her son. “I was hoping you would never learn about it all.”

“I know Dad was a member of Project Shepherd. But that was shut down eight years ago.”

“Project Shepherd was shut down, after the escape of Subject Thirteen. But there was no way that was going to be the end of government involvement when deaths were still occurring. Jim was hired to head a different government project, without Jesse Manes.”

“What Project?” Alex asked.

“I’m afraid you don’t have the clearance for that information, Captain Manes.”

“We deserve answers.” Kyle spoke up again.

Sheriff Valenti sighed. “There is some things I can tell you. But that will have to wait. I have a clean up to take care of - and you four need to return to town.”

“What about Michael?” Alex asked her.

Sheriff Valenti offered a smug smile. “What about Guerin, Captain Manes? I don’t know anything unusual about anyone in my town, unless they break the law. Ones more important than drunk and disorderly.”

Alex felt relief for the first time since Cam had pulled him over to ask for his help. He picked up his gun again, reaching out for Michael's arm, but he seemed tense still.

“She doesn’t deserve to be cut up for some government study.” He was glaring at Valenti. “They’ve done enough to her.”

“Her body will be buried with the others.” She told him.

“What others?” He asked, hesitating.

“That I will be able to show you. Give me a few days, Guerin. Don’t Evans and the Brackens deserve to be here to hear what I have to say?”

Michael deflated slightly, and Alex took ahold of his arm. “Let’s go.” He told him, and was relieved when he nodded his acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has taken several lefts when my original plan was right. And I think my parts are getting shorter.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me over on tumblr: salmonthestoryteller


End file.
